


the space between us (is non-existent)

by helios_ (neocitz)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocitz/pseuds/helios_
Summary: Mark spoils Donghyuck.(He deserves it.)





	the space between us (is non-existent)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlimeQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/gifts).



> this is because manaal wanted Markhyuck Cuddling. that's pretty much it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Again unbeta'd because I have _no self control_ and wanted to post this before I go to bed instead of waiting like, a day.

Of everything that Donghyuck’s expecting when he gets to Mark’s place, it’s not Mark waiting at the front door.

‘Hey.’ Mark smiles, soft and small, and takes Donghyuck’s backpack from him. He leans in close and presses a dry kiss to Donghyuck’s forehead before ushering him into the house. They’re not really touching but the warmth of Mark’s skin radiates out and is a pleasant change from the icy wind that bit at Donghyuck the entire walk from the train station.

Mark’s place isn’t what one would call large, but it’s bigger than Donghyuck’s dormitory and he only shares it with one person. It’s an older unit in the suburbs, almost half an hour away from the hustle and bustle of the city, and Donghyuck would take the distance if he could always live in a silent stillness like this. It’s a home with notes between Mark and his housemate Jaehyun stuck to the walls, and too many shoes, and throw pillows that don’t match.

‘How’d you know I would be here?’

‘Jeno texted me when you guys got on the train.’ Mark drops Donghyuck’s bag by the entrance to his bedroom. ‘I figured you’d come straight here.’

‘Oh.’ He hadn’t even realised that Jeno texted anyone on their trip out of the city, more intent on watching the stations fly by as he got further and further away from the city. He’ll have to text Jeno, apologise for being an asshole, but Jeno’s also a good enough friend that he won’t mind if the text doesn’t come for a few hours.

‘He said that you were a bit off.’ Mark takes Donghyuck’s hand, holding it in a loose grasp as they head into the kitchen. Donghyuck lets himself be led around, feet feeling heavy beneath him as Mark guides him into a chair at the small dining table. Mark remains standing, wide eyes looking down at Donghyuck and his eyes are warm and kind and Donghyuck is so glad that _this_ is his. ‘What’s wrong, babe?’

‘I’m just tried, I think.’ Donghyuck shrugs and he lets his head tip forward pressing his forehead against Mark’s abdomen. ‘It’s been A Day.’ There’s a soft sound of laughter from Mark at that, not unkind but understanding and amused. A Day is something that both of them have experienced many times before. Donghyuck can feel Mark’s hand smoothing down his hair, trying to sooth the exhaustion that has clung to him for the past few hours.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there, just sucking in deep breaths that shake his entire body but settle his mind. All he knows is the thundering of his heart in his ears, and the warmth of Mark’s body against his. In this moment, that’s all that matters and he can pretend that everything else doesn’t exist.

Mark doesn’t move for a long moment, before he curls fingers around Donghyuck’s chin and tips Donghyuck’s face upwards. He’s smiling still, it looks like it hasn’t dropped since Donghyuck arrived at the unit, and he steps away. Donghyuck immediately feels the chill of late autumn wash over him, even though Mark’s unit is actually heated.

‘I’d a feeling it was something like that. It’s a good thing neither of us have anything to worry about for the next few days.’ Mark’s walks over to the counter, and Donghyuck almost cries because Mark is _perfect_ sometimes.

The older boy is dressed in old track pants that are too short, with odd socks and a beanie pulled over hair that hasn’t likely been washed in a few days. His glasses are slightly askew on his nose, and his jumper has toothpaste stains on it.

But he’s also holding a mug of hot chocolate in each hand, and Donghyuck knows that the marshmallows inside have melted slightly and because it’s just how Donghyuck likes it. Mark nods towards the living room and Donghyuck trails after him, biting his lip to keep _something_ in, although he doesn’t know what he’s trying to contain.

He walks into the living room, with the old couch that Jaehyun’s grandmother gave them and the mismatched throw pillows from one too many adventures to K-mart, and almost cries.

Mark’s dragged in the quilt and some spare blankets from his bedroom, and they’re tossed carelessly onto the couch. There’s a pair of pyjama pants and a hoodie folded on the coffee table, next to a bowl of popcorn, and Netflix is already open and ready for a marathon of Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

‘You got this ready for me?’ Donghyuck hears his voice shake and Mark’s smile dissolves from the smile into wide-eyed shock. He puts the hot chocolates down on the coffee table and wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist, pressing in close.

‘I know you’ve been picking up a lot of extra hours at work, and that group assignment has been draining you,’ Mark’s rocking them ever so slightly where they stand and Donghyuck clings tighter to his boyfriend. ‘So, I thought I’d get something ready.’

Donghyuck had been prepared to nap on Mark’s bed whilst Mark finished an assignment. That’s the problem with being a couple where both members are working and studying, conflicting schedules leave less time for them as a couple. Donghyuck and Mark have gotten used to snatched moments, short meals and compromise.

This is infinitely better.

‘I’ve already submitted my essay, and I’m not working until Sunday so we have all weekend to do what we want.’ Mark’s voice is low and clear in Donghyuck’s ear and he squeezes ever so slightly. Donghyuck’s fingers curl into the back of Mark’s jumper, as if it would bring him closer.

‘I have you all to myself?’ He can’t help the way his voice wavers and Mark nods.

‘Just us. Jaehyun’s even staying at Sicheng’s for the night.’

Donghyuck doesn’t know how Mark can put this all together in the space of a single train ride. He doesn’t know how someone can be so sweet and considerate. He doesn’t know how Mark can know him so deeply and carefully that he knows exactly how to make Donghyuck’s day that bit better and brighter.

‘I love you.’

Donghyuck’s not one to speak lightly, especially when he’s talking about his feelings. And although he loves Mark deeply, he doesn’t say it often. He likes to save that phrase. But in this moment, his heart is full and he can’t breathe for how special he feels in Mark’s arms and home. He says the words and Mark’s face ticks past that soft, understanding smile into something bigger and brighter and ecstatic.

‘I love you too.’

He leans down the small distance between them and he kisses Donghyuck. It’s light and soft, and Donghyuck is content to keep it languid and lazy. He curls an arm around Mark’s neck, drawing the older boy in closer and it feels like an eternity and a second as they kiss. When they draw apart, they don’t move too much, foreheads pressing against each other and Donghyuck doesn’t open his eyes as they breath the same air.

‘You’re going to hate wearing those jeans in exactly twenty minutes.’

It should break the tension, and it does. But it’s the sort of break in tension where Donghyuck lets out a small laugh before drawing away, where it just makes them feel comfortable in a different way, where Donghyuck feels like he’s apart of Mark-and-Donghyuck.

It doesn’t take long for him to change out of his clothes and into Mark’s, and he comes back to find Mark settled on the couch. The blankets and pillows have all been arranged around Mark, who sits in the middle with the remote in hand.

Donghyuck slips onto the couch, burying himself under the blankets and he thinks that the word the describes this best as cosy.

He’s pressed against Mark’s side, with his boyfriend’s free arm looped over his shoulder. There’s a mug of hot chocolate in his hands, and there’s a sitcom playing in the background. Later, they’ll order some pizza and coke and pretend that it’s healthy, and then they’ll fall asleep curled up on the couch before Mark falls off and moves them to his bedroom.

But for now, he lets himself settle against Mark so that they’re a unit of one, and he looks at his boyfriend. He smiles and takes a sip of his hot chocolate, wishing he could spend the rest of his life in Mark’s arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on the [tweetuh](https://twitter.com/neocitz) or the [cc](https://curiouscat.me/neocitz)


End file.
